


Bunk Mates

by FeathersOnTheLeather



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, M/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersOnTheLeather/pseuds/FeathersOnTheLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint said some of them would have to "bunk up", and "some of them" turned out to be Steve and Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunk Mates

“Well this just isn't going to work.”

“What? Why isn't it going to work?”

“Cause it won't.”

“For some scientific reason I won't understand? Or is this more of a personal problem?”

“Science, I guess? Spatial really. We won't fit. Well, you won't fit. Even without me it would be a tight squeeze...”

“I slept on cots much smaller than this during the war. Trust me, I'll fit.”

“Yes, but I won't fit in there WITH you.”

"Yet again, that sounds like more of a personal problem.”

“You're gonna have to sleep on the floor.”

“I'm not sleeping on the floor! I'm 94 years old! You sleep on the floor!”

“Why should I sleep on the floor? I'm not the one who can't fit in the bed...”

“Then sleep on the couch!”

“Sleep on the couch? Tony Stark does not sleep on the couch.”

“Well if I can't fit in this bed, then there is no way I'm fitting on the couch.”

Tony sighed, leaning back against a dresser and folding his arms across his chest. “I don't see why we had to be the one's to share...”

“Yes, I'm surprised Bruce wasn't more keen to have a sleepover with you.”

“I think he'd rather have a sleepover with Romanov.”

Steve laughed. “And you're surprised by that?”

Tony shrugged. “I'm more interesting company, I think.”

“When did that happen anyway? ” Steve asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling his boots off. “Whatever it is that's happening with them...”

“No idea. What do they even have in common? I think Bruce is just too scared of her to turn her down...”

Steve laughed “I don't think that's it.”

“She's a terrifying woman.”

“She's a beautiful woman.”

“Yeah, I'll give her that, but what would they even have to talk about?”

“How angry they are all the time?”

Tony chuckled. “Good one, Cap. That's a good one.”

Tony pulled out his phone and began doing whatever he was always doing on it. Steve continued sitting on the edge of the bed as the silence stretched out. Should he say something? Or was Tony on his phone because he wanted to be left alone? What was Steve supposed to do? Just sit here and twiddle his thumbs? Maybe he should just call it a night...

“At the risk of getting made fun of, I'm exhausted. I may just go to bed if you don't mind...”

“What? Yeah, sure. It must be way past your bedtime anyway. It's like, what? 9:30?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “It's been a long day.” With that, he flopped back onto the bed, folding his hands on his stomach and closing his eyes. A few minutes passed and Steve could still feel Stark staring at him. “Something you need?” He asked, opening his eyes.

“You're going to sleep like that?”

“On the bed? Yes, we've been over that.”

“With the lights on, your suit on...”

“Well I didn't think to bring pajamas to work this morning.”

“Of course you sleep in pajamas...”

“That's what they're for.”

“And like, a little nightcap?”

“You're hilarious, Stark.” Steve said flatly, shutting his eyes again.

“But seriously, do you want me to shut the light off? You probably don't know this, but phone screens light up, so you can use them in the dark too.”

“Yes, because that will make me much more comfortable to have you just standing by my bed in the dark.”

“Well I could get in the bed too if you weren't taking up the whole damn thing.”

Steve sighed, and shifted as close as he could to the edge of the mattress. “There.”

“Umm, no. That's not gonna work, Cap.”

“Well I can't move any further!”

“Well I'm not sleeping on the inside! Crushed between you and the wall? Not gonna happen.”

“Well you should have went to bed first, I guess. Then you could of had the outside.”

“Are you being serious right now? You're not being serious?”

“Dead serious.” He heard Tony sigh, and then heard him moving around the room. Then mumbling to himself. Then rustling. Steve slid an eye open to see what he was doing and did not expect to see Tony Stark standing there shirtless, in the process of undoing his pants. “Whoa, whoa! What are you doing?” Steve cried, clapping his hand over his eyes.

“Getting ready for bed?” Tony said.

“And you need to be undressed for that?”

“Well I'm not sleeping in my clothes. They'll wrinkle.”

“It's bad enough I'm going to be stuck in this bed with you, you could at least not be naked.”

“I'm not going to be naked. Don't flatter yourself.”

“I kept my clothes on!”

“That's your choice. You'll regret it though. It's warm anyway, and this thing makes me run hot.” Tony gestured at the arc reactor in his chest.

Steve realized it was the first time he had seen the reactor out in the open. It had always just been a faint blue glow under Tony's shirt. It was also the first time he had seen Stark without a shirt on. He was surprised to see that the other man's body was almost as scarred as his own was, evidence of old battles and accidents. He was also in better shape then Steve had expected, considering how much he drank, and what he normally ate...

“Wanna take a picture, Cap?”

Steve quickly looked back at the ceiling, feeling his face flush. Real smooth, Rogers. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“No, it's alright. People always stare at it. It freaks people out.”

“I didn't mean to stare. I'm sorry.”

“It's fine. The body's got a few dings but it still runs pretty good.”

Steve took a deep breath, trying not to think about Tony Stark's body and how well it runs. He had always been attracted to Stark, grudgingly at first, however. The man was good looking, but he had really worked Steve's nerves in the beginning. Still did sometimes. But the better he had gotten to know Tony, the more he got to know the man behind the bristly sarcasm. The man who always took time to take pictures with kids. The man who donated a heck of a lot of money to the Humane Society. However, still the man who had a different woman staying at his penthouse every weekend...

“I've got a few dings myself.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Tony replied. Steve heard what he assumed to be the other man's pants coming off. “You didn't get a cool glowing gadget in your chest though.”

“No, that I did not.”

“Shame, really. I could've whipped you up something cool. Put a star on it. Make it flash red, white and blue...”

“I'd look like a police cruiser.”

“You're about the size of one.”

“Gee, thanks”

“It's not an insult, Cap.”

“Are you almost done?”

“Yes! Settle down, gramps. I'm just getting the lights.”

Steve couldn't help but smile a little bit at the 'gramps' comment, and he also couldn't help but sneak a peek at Mr. Stark's backside as he walked across the room. Blue silk boxers. Steve was a little surprised they weren't Ironman boxers, honestly. The overhead light flicked off, and Steve looked quickly back at the ceiling. He did not however, expect a half-naked billionaire to suddenly climb on top of him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Steve cried.

“Language! I'm trying to get into bed.”

“You could of given me some warning!”

“And you could of let me sleep on the outside.” Tony replied, flopping unceremoniously onto the bed beside Steve. "You win some, you lose some...and you're going to have to lose that uniform, soldier.”

Steve's eyes shot open. “Excuse me?” He felt his cock respond a little to that sentence as well, to be honest.

“The suit. It feels like I'm in bed with an enormous duffle bag.”

Steve barked out a laugh. “Sorry, I thought you'd be uncomfortable with everyone being half naked.”

“It's a tight squeeze in here, and I'm more uncomfortable with your star spangled leotard scratching my skin off all night.”

Steve groaned, and heaved himself up out of the bed. “At this point I'm willing to do anything to get you to be quiet so that I can sleep!”

“Always the team player...”

Steve shook his head, and began the process of getting the suit off. Sure, it would be more comfortable to sleep without the suit on, but the fact that he would be crawling half naked into a bed beside a man he was desperately attracted too...maybe not that comfortable after all. He was still undoing zippers and snaps when he noticed the arc reactor in Tony's chest emitted a warm, blue glow in the dark, and with the light from it he could see Tony's eyes glued to him as he undressed. Steve finished quickly, suddenly self conscious of every move he was making.

“You're probably used to this, I imagine?”

“Used to what?”

“Sleeping with other men.”

Steve laughed. “To some extent,” he replied, climbing back into the bed, and under the covers this time. He could feel the pleasant warmth coming from Tony's skin...so close to his..."The army will do that to you.”

“Very true.” Tony was quiet for a moment. “That and being bi.”

Steve's eyes widened in the dark. He cleared his throat. “I'm sorry?”

“Well, I can't very well say 'and being gay', cause of Peggy Carter and all. So I assumed bi was the appropriate term?”

“How..why would you even...?”

“That couldn't have been easy back then. Being anything but straight would be hard enough, and then for you there is the army thing, the 'America! Fuck Yeah!' thing, the super soldier thing...”

“Your father told you, didn't he?”

“Yeah, he may have mentioned it.”

Steve groaned. “Why would he even have ever told you that? Why would that come up?”

“Cause it's still hard a lot of the time being anything but straight.”

Steve's brow creased, mulling over what Tony had just said. There's no way...playboy Stark...all the women...Steve had been with women too though...was this actually happening? He was laying very closely in a bed with an almost naked Tony Stark...who was possibly coming out to him? “You're...bisexual?”

“Gay, actually.”

“But..all the women. So many women...”

“Well I don't sleep with them...” Tony said. “The media assumes I do...they don't dig too deeply into my personal life because they don't need to. I parade it in front of them every Saturday morning.

“What do they get out of it? All these women? That many people know about it and none of them have said anything to the press?”

“I'm reasonably careful about who I am friends with. I need to be for a multitude of reasons. The media begins to lose interest when it's just the same parade of young ladies doing the walk of shame on the weekend. The young ladies get what is essentially a free nights stay at a five star hotel complete with a gourmet breakfast and limo ride home in the morning. Everybody wins.”

“Do many people know?”

“Yeah. Well, the whole team for sure. You're pretty much the only one who hadn't managed to sort it out on your own.”

The two men lay quietly in the dark, Steve on his back staring at the ceiling, and Tony on his side staring at Steve. The silence stretched out. Steve was trying to process the new information. This opened up some possibilities he had never dreamed could ever be possible.

Tony finally broke the silence. “This isn't uncomfortable for you, is it?”

“What? No, not at all. As you said, not my first time in bed with a man.”

Tony chuckled. “No, I suppose not. Well, you probably need your beauty sleep. Night, Iceman.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Good night.”

 Steve wasn't sure how long he lay there, listening to Tony's breathing become slower with sleep. The warmth next to him was pleasant. It had been a very long time since Steve had slept next to anyone, and it was something he had missed desperately. Tony shifted in his sleep, pressing the length of his body against Steve's side. Honestly, he had wondered on several occasions what it would be like to be in bed with Tony Stark, and while none of those thoughts had really gone in this direction, this was really quite nice. Steve could get used to this. Steve shifted so he could rest his cheek against the top of Tony's head, and he fell asleep quicker then he had been able to in a long time.

 ****** ****** ******

Clint was surprised to see Natasha leaning against the door frame to one of the guest rooms. Staring into the darkness. “Mornin' Nat, what are...?”

“Shhh!” She held a finger up to her lips. Clint's brow furrowed in confusion, and Nat gestured towards the bedroom with her coffee mug. Clint approached quietly, and once he was close enough, Nat whispered “Look at those two idiots.”

Clint gazed over her shoulder, peering into the dark room. In the light from the hall, and the early morning sun filtering through the curtains he could see Steve laying sprawled on his back, one leg hanging off the bed, and one arm around Tony, who was nestled against the other man's side, head on Steve's chest, and an arm thrown over Steve's waist. “Are they...please tell me they're not naked.”

“I don't think so.” Natasha replied. "The door was open, so I assume they kept it PG.”

“Did you plan this?”

“What? How could I plan it? No! I just assumed one of them would sleep on the couch. I think they just saw an opportunity to actually spend the night together without having to talk about spending the night together and they jumped at it.”

"I had only said people would have to bunk up as a joke...and maybe to let Bruce know he had my blessing...”

Nat bumped him with her hip. “You can just stay out of that.”

“Just trying to help a friend.”

“Yeah, well this friend doesn't need dating advice, especially from you.”

“Whoa! Who's the only one out of all of us who's married?”

Suddenly Steve began to stir, and Clint and Natasha bolted from the doorway. Natasha headed off to shower before breakfast, and Clint headed to the kitchen to help his wife with the food. He suddenly found himself very much looking forward to sitting around the table with the Team.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do a piece about this for a little bit now. Tony is not romantically involved with Pepper in this, I was gonna have Steve ask about her at one point and Tony explain, but I just never got there. Also, I chose to have Tony still have the arc reactor in his chest so (a) that could be part of the convo and (b) cause I like it haha


End file.
